A b a n d o n e d
by natsaku
Summary: Por qué… Por qué te fuiste, sakura? Por qué me dejaste? Me dejaste solo… tan solo. sasu
1. Chapter 1

Aclaracion: Hola! bueno aki les traigo el producto de un pequeño arranque de inspiración el primer capitulo es un poco corto…espero les guste.

* * *

**A **b a n d o n e d

**P**arejas: S_asuke_&S_akura  
_

**C**apitulo 1

* * *

**Rosado**

Una pequeña mancha de rosado entre la multitud de gente delante de mi.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para correr en busca de su origen, en busca de…_**ella.**_

Ya no es tan extraño para mí actuar así, lo hago aunque la gente me mire con enojo cuando paso a su lado corriendo sin siquiera importarme.

¿Que me importa esa gente que no conozco?, solo quiero llegar a ella, porque **tiene** que ser ella.

Sentía una corazonada - _por favor Sasuke siempre es lo mismo- _me reprocha una voz mentalmente.

Ya que no es la primera vez que corro al ver una cabellera rosada a lo lejos, montones de veces antes me e encontrado con alguien totalmente desconocida o simplemente una persona usando peluca al llegar al origen de aquella mancha de color que acelera mi corazón.

_-Esta vez no- _me digo, dándome aliento y sigo corriendo.

No entendía como era tan difícil encontrar a una persona de pelo rosado en esta ciudad – bueno, vivo en Tokio, siempre apestado de gente- pero, por dios! su pelo _no es_ común.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, podía sentir mi corazón latiendo con más fuerza.

Cerca, mas cerca…y la pierdo.

Al mirar a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que estoy en la plaza principal, hay algún tipo de festival porque esta completamente llena, con dificultad me adentro entre la multitud, tratando de moverme entre la gente siendo incapaz de correr.

Maldigo, una y otra vez mientras me abro camino por entre las personas.

Mirando todos los puestos, voy hasta el lugar con más afluencia de público y donde es mas fácil ver todo el festival sin problema, la rueda, espero con paciencia que avance la fila y subo.

Cuando la rueda detiene mi asiento en lo más alto busco alguna señal de ella y…nada. Mientras voy descendiendo lo recuerdo.

_ - Sasuke-Kun?- lo llama._

_ - hmp- dice ahora mirándola, ella se había agarrado de su brazo y lo miraba con sus profundos ojos abiertos y una gran sonrisa, ya conocía esa cara…le pediría algo y obviamente, el se lo daría, le resultaba tan fácil obtener todo cuando se ponía así._

_ - Vamos a comprar algodón de azúcar, ¿ya?- dijo sonriendo_

_ - No crees que eres grandecita para eso?- pregunta sasuke arqueando una ceja._

_ - Sasuke… Kun, por favor – pidió haciendo un adorable puchero._

_El pelinegro rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar al puesto de algodón de azucar con ella aun tomada de su brazo, le pago al hombre y luego se lo paso._

_Al recibir el algodón Sakura se puso de puntillas y le beso la comisura del labio._

_  
- gracias – dijo sonrojada.  
_

_Rosado y __**más **__rosado.  
_

_La imagen era adorable, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban, parecía una niña, feliz con tan poco, su inocencia de siempre saltaba a la luz._

_Como la amaba…_

Me bajo de la rueda y voy al puesto de algodones, mientras el recuerdo escapa de mi mente…a lo lejos reconozco al mismo hombre atendiendo. En esos momentos le entregaba un algodón a una pequeña niña de alrededor de 3 años, de largo pelo rosado.

_Espera…rosado?_- mi corazón se detiene…¿cuantas niñas en la ciudad tienen el pelo rosado?, sigo mirándola mientras avanza.

La pequeña camina unos pasos, para luego tomar la mano de un hombre de mi altura y pelo negro.

La madre…¿donde estaba la madre?. Continúo acercándome, no veo a nadie más con ellos, que siguen de pie en el mismo lugar.

Entonces la veo, su silueta a lo lejos caminando hacia la niña y su padre. Al llegar junto a ellos le da un beso en la mejilla al hombre y se agacha a entregarle un peluche a la pequeña que lo recibe con una gran sonrisa.

Miro estático desde mi lugar la escena.

Sube la mirada y capta mi presencia, la sorpresa invade su rostro, sus facciones se tensan.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Negro contra verde.

Se pone de pie, el hombre que la acompaña toma a la niña en sus brazos.

**  
- Sakura…-** susurro con una voz apenas audible

** - Sasuke- Kun…-** el sonido de su voz viaja por el aire, llegando hasta mis oídos llenado mis sentidos, reviviendo todas mis memorias.

_Silencio.  
_

Quisiera abrazarla, besarla, sin importarme la presencia del otro tipo, o al menos poder decirle algo.

Tanto tiempo había pensado como seria aquel momento, lo que diría y haría, pero todo es diferente estando frente a ella, ¿Por qué callo?¿por que no soi capaz de decir nada? miro directamente sus ojos dandome cuenta que aunque ha pasado tiempo la sigo amando. Entonces surge en mi la pregunta ¿acaso ella me seguirá amando?.

** - a pasado bastante tiempo** - habla Sakura, siempre le habían molestado los silencios incómodos.

Yo sigo parado sin moverme mirándola, examinando cada pequeño detalle que por el tiempo había olvidado, grabando también sus cambios.

** - no has cambiado en nada…sigues siendo poco comunicador**- soltó una pequeña risa, la que dejaba escapar cuando estaba nerviosa – **ven aquí amor** – dice mientras le hacia un gesto al hombre

Se me había olvidado que el seguía allí.

** - el es Sai y ella es Risa, nuestra hija** -

_Nuestra…_de ellos. La palabra cala hondo en mi interior. De Sakura y ese tipo, eso quiere decir que el y ella…

** - no **– digo en voz alta, mientras la realidad me golpea.

** - Sasuke…yo**- Sakura trata de hablar, busca las palabras adecuadas- **tengo …tenemos que irnos.**

** - No** - es todo lo que puedo decir, siento un agujero en el pecho que duele…lo que veo es simplemente imposible, no puedo asimilarlo.

** - Nos vemos** –

Son sus ultimas palabras, antes de comenzar a caminar, alejándose, corro tras ella cuando reacciono pero no puedo alcanzarla, cada vez mas lejana, estiro mi mano y…siento un golpe seco en todo el costado de mi cuerpo.

Me giro y abro los ojos, me encuentro con el blanco techo de mi habitación. Me había caído de la cama quedando botado en el piso.

Me siento y me regaño, todo había sido un maldito y estupido _sueño._

Como no me pude dar cuenta antes…era imposible que Sakura tuviera una hija de 3 años con ese tipo sai, si ella tan solo se marcho hace un año y medio.

Dejándome…

* * *

mmm…reviews? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaracion: bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo espero les guste y sigan dejando reviews.

* * *

**A **b a n d o n e d

**P**arejas: S_asuke_&S_akura  
_

**C**apitulo 1

* * *

Aun sentado en el suelo, se llevo la mano a la cabeza tratando de terminar de volver a la realidad.

Tras unos segundos se puso de pie, miro su cama que estaba echa un desastre. Bufó…la ordenaría mas tarde.

Inconcientemente fue al armario, a buscar que ponerse. Tratando de sacar un par de zapatos que se encontraban en la parte mas alta, boto una pequeña caja.

Al caer al suelo se abrio dispersando su contenido, arrodillado comenzo a recoger todo.

Fotos, cartas, dibujos. Examino cada objeto antes de guardarlo…el sonido de las risas y palabras de aquellos momentos comenzaban a inundar su mente, sumergido en un mar de recuerdos. Escucho a lo lejos el sonido de su celular.

**-si?- **dijo al contestar

**-hey! teme, que te ha paso? llevo esperándote 15 minutos para almorzar…o es que lo has olvidado?**- la voz de su mejor amigo, Naruto, sonaba por el teléfono.

No se había dado cuenta de la hora, aun no despertaba completamente.

**-estaré ahí en 10 minutos** – dijo y corto.

--------------------------------

Al verlo naruto pudo notar la mala cara que traia el pelinegro.

**-te ves horrible-**

**-tambien me alegra verte dobe…entremos?-** no espero la respuesta del rubio y entro.

**-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa ahora?-** hablo naruto denuevo, una vez sentados y con el menu en la mano.

**-Anoche soñe…con ella- **hubo un silencio

**-Ya, ¿y? – **dijo el rubio simulando indiferencia

**-Como que ¿y?- **contesto sasuke sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo**  
**

**-Yo pense que ya no te afectaba el tema…me dijiste que ya no pensabas en ella-**

**-Sabes que no es cierto- **susurro sasuke

**-Teme, ya a pasado mas de un año, ella te dejo…me duele decirlo pero quizas Sakura no te queria tanto como creias –**

**-Lo se – **dijo desviando la mirada**- pero no puedo superarlo, hay algo que no me deja, yo se que me amaba tanto como yo a ella…**

**-¿Entonces por que se fue sin decirte nada?-**

**-No lo se, pero necesito averiguar el por que -**

**-Ya hemos ablado de esto sasuke…tienes que dejarla ir-**

**-Necesito que me ayudes naruto-**

Mas de un año lo habia visto andar vagando por la vida, sin brillo en su mirada, sin decir mas de dos palabras, Sakura se habia llevado una parte de el…lo mejor de el.

Nuevamente sasuke le pedia ayuda para encontrarla, sabia que no debia, que lo habia prometido…pero no podia dejar que siguiera asi. Suspiro y asintió.

**-¿recuerdas algo importante de el dia antes que se fuera?**

**-¿Como que?-**

**-No se…como lo que hizo, que cosas dijo-**

**-No recuerdo muy bien ese dia… e tratado de bloquear aquellos recuerdos-**

**-Esto no va a ser facil**- sentencio el rubio

Se despidio de naruto afuera del restaurant y decidio irse caminado a su apartamento, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo, avanzo por las calles de la ciudad.

Se encontro con la misma cantidad de gente transitando por su camino, pero el no escuchaba a nadie, solo el sonido de sus pisadas sobre el asfalto.

Tomo un atajo por un parque, el viento soplaba con fuerza sobre los arboles, desprendiendo sus hojas.

Levanto la mirada al notar la presencia de una pareja que venia caminando hacia el. La joven era rubia y delgada, iba tomada del brazo de un apuesto y alto hombre.

Lo miraba con embelesamiento y le sonreia, el le devolvia el gesto, ambos inmersos en su mundo…enamorados.

Sasuke dejo que el viento golpeara su rostro, revoloteando su cabello y alejando los recuerdos que querian emerger, siguió caminando.

Al salir del ascensor de su edificio se noto cansado, como agotado psicológicamente. ¿Tanto lo había afectado un simple sueño? Pensó al momento de abrir la puerta, entro y tiro las llaves sobre la mesa, donde tambien se encontraba la caja que habia dejado antes de salir a encontrarse con naruto.

Miro en su interior y encontro un cd, sin caratula, lo coloco en el reproductor y espero que se cargara. Cerro los ojos, la sala se lleno de una lenta melodia…era su cancion.

_De ambos…_

_Sasuke-Kun, ven a bailar conmigo! – le dijo la pelirrosada jalandolo del brazo._

_El habia estado sentado tratando de estudiar, para un examen que tendria dentro de unos dias. Fue ahí cuando se percato de que había una alegre música de fondo en su departamento. Ese tipo de música no iba con el._

_Sakura…estoy cansado y estoy estudiando…mejor otro día –_

_Espera esta si – dijo al darse vuelta y cambiar de cancion, el sonido ahora era mucho mas lento – ven …_

_Sonreía de una manera seductora, el termino cediendo y se acerco a ella lentamente, Sakura rodeo cuello con sus brazos mirándolo fijamente, el recorrió su espalda con sus manos para luego ponerlas en su cintura._

_Se movían lentamente, sin desviar la mirada._

_ves que no seria tan malo_ _- dijo Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de su cuello para acariciar la blanca mejilla de sasuke._

_lo se, me gusta la canción- admitió el pelinegro_

_lo sabia por eso la escogí, va con nosotros, quiero que sea nuestra canción._

_Como desees – se acerco a su rostro y la beso lentamente._

_Poco a poco fue pegándola mas a su cuerpo, a medida que el beso adquiría intensidad, ella enredaba sus dedos entre su cabello. A el le encantaba cuando hacia eso._

_Se separo y lo miro, mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la habitación, en la puerta se quito lentamente el ligero vestido de flores que llevaba puesto, dejándolo caer en el piso._

_Por un momento perdió el aliento, ya que había dejado a la vista sus curvas acompañadas de un juego de ropa interior con encajes, ella estiro el brazo para invitarlo a acompañarla._

Pero cuando intento tomar su mano, desapareció. La música el vestido del suelo, ella.

Todo, su todo

Se dio media vuelta para apagar el reproductor. Hace tiempo que ya no le pasaba esto, ¿Por qué ahora? Pensaba mientras estaba acostado.

Despejo su mente para tratar de dormir.

En medio de la noche se desperto. Tomo el celular y marco.

**-ah?-** contesto un adormilado naruto

**-lo recorde** – dijo con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

**-Teme? Que hora es?-**

**-Naruto escuchame!, recorde algo importante necesito que me acompañes –**

**-Sasuke por que no esperas a mañana-**

**-Si no quieres acompañarme ire solo – **dicho esto colgo no tenia tiempo para esto no ahora que podia estar cerca de algo.

Se levanto pero antes de que pudiera terminar de vestirse sono su telefono.

**-voi saliendo, esperame – **una sonrisa se formo en los labios del uchiha, ese si era un _buen_ amigo.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana cuando ambos cruzaron las puertas del hospital general de Tokio.

**-necesito al doctor Hatake-** demando el pelinegro con impaciencia

**-el esta ocupado en estos momentos** – dijo la recepcionista un tanto molesta por la actitud del uchiha

**-digale que soy Uchiha Sasuke…me atendera**-

de mala gana la mujer le hizo caso y a los minutos fue atendido por un hombre con la cara parcialmente cubierta y solo un ojo a la vista, el cual dejo que ambos pasaran a su oficina.

**-sasuke, tanto tiempo…en que puedo ayudarte?-** comento el peliplateado al momento de acomodarse en su silla al otro lado del escritorio.

**-Tu atendias a una paciente llamada Haruno Sakura.**

**-Mmm…no me suena mucho el nombre, pero dejame buscarla –** tras unos momentos de buscar entre sus fichas lo encontro- **en efecto, Haruno. ¿Qué pasa con ella?**

**-Necesito si me puedes dejar ver su ficha medica**- solto sasuke como si nada.

**-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, ni decirte nada. La información de un paciente es privada-**

**-Es…importante kakashi**-

El medico examino con deteniemiento la ficha.

- **ahora la recuerdo, solo hay algo que te puedo decir….sakura, tenia una enfermedad terminal.**

**

* * *

**

Bueno en este capitulo se revela algo importante y varios otros pequeños detalles, ojala los allan notado

nos leemos en el proximo =)


End file.
